1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-cylinder machines, for example engines, pumps, or compressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-cylinder machines have been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,022, comprising parallel cylinders arranged symmetrically around an axis. The pistons of the cylinders are connected to a common motion transmitting a mechanism comprising a generally "Z" shaped crankshaft rotatable about said axis and having an oblique spindle, and a motion transmitting element.
An object of the present patent is to provide a machine of this type which is relatively easy to produce and which is reliable in operation.